


pussy berserk, i made him pay for all my merch

by scorpioyugyeom



Series: pussy berserk [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Semi-Public Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, what a Fuckin travesty, which has no official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpioyugyeom/pseuds/scorpioyugyeom
Summary: Jackson can’t stop looking up at Jinyoung, who’d usually meet him with piercing eyes and a sharp tongue, whose eyes are shut now, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, sweat dripping down the dip in his chest.Every time Jackson catches another glimpse of him, head thrown back, making sounds thatJacksongets to pull out of him, he feels exceedingly weak in the knees, and very lucky.-jackson eats it just right
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: pussy berserk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056203
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	pussy berserk, i made him pay for all my merch

**Author's Note:**

> an ode to eating pussy
> 
> or 3000 words of projection

Jackson’s tense. He was texting Mark about something dumb but then got distracted by his own thoughts and now he’s debating whether to make dinner or order out, with all the moral implications that come with either choice. Jinyoung sighs, and it’s like he reads Jackson’s innermost thoughts, when he looks up from his phone where he’s tucked under Jackson’s arm, gossiping with Wonpil.

Jackson smiles like an idiot, Jinyoung’s so pretty. Hand to God, Jackson’s fucking stoked he managed to land someone as hot as Jinyoung. Someone who’s affectionate as he is, who matches Jackson’s energy. He’s kind of the whole package.

As Jackson likes to remind himself every day, before his daily affirmation in the mirror, Jinyoung is the whole package and Jackson’s gonna do everything he can to create a space he wants to stay in. It also means that he’s mildly,  _ mildly  _ whipped. Mark keeps roasting him in the group chat about missing game night with the boys. But if Jackson’s pussy-whipped, call him pussy-whipped.

Jinyoung leans up and swings his legs over Jackson’s lap, “What are we doing for dinner?”

Jackson’s anxiety comes back at full force, he can’t handle making a decision like that right now. It’s like Jinyoung can see it on his face or maybe understands through telepathy.

“Wanna eat out?” Jinyoung asks with a soothing hand down Jackson’s back.

Jackson waggles his eyebrows at Jinyoung slyly.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and punches him in the shoulder, but Jackson bounces him around on his thighs until Jinyoung tips over and cackles, “Yeah, I always wanna eat you out, baby.”

Jinyoung scoffs but scoots closer to Jackson anyway, “ _ I know _ , you always want to eat me out.  _ Always _ . All the time, everywhere—”

Jackson puts on a pout and huffs, “You don’t like?” He shuffles until he’s lying between Jinyoung parted legs, he gets a kick for it but still manages to wrangle Jinyoung’s socks off. Jackson glances at Jinyoung before kissing each of his ankles which earns him an eye roll, but he spots the little smile pulling at the edges of Jinyoung’s lip anyway, “You didn’t like what happened in the car home?”

Jinyoung throws his arms over his face and tries very badly to wriggle away from Jackson, who just reaches forward and wraps both arms around his waist, “What happened in the car home was embarrassing,” he mumbles, muffled further by his arms. Jackson is dizzy with how cute Jinyoung’s being right now. He wants to cover him with his entire body, he also kind of wants to throw him across the room— he’ll shelve that thought to explore later.

Jackson manages to pry Jinyoung’s arms off his face and pin them to his side, “So you didn’t like it?”

Jinyoung lies there for a moment with his eyes close before his eyelashes flutter and he opens them, Jackson snorts at how Jinyoung jumps and his eyes widen from how close Jackson’s face is. For a moment, neither of them says anything but Jackson can see Jinyoung going through a million things in his head so he rests his own chin on Jinyoung’s chest and just waits for him.

Finally, with what looks like Herculean effort, Jinyoung whispers, “I liked it,” before immediately flinging an arm over his face.

Jackson grins and reaches to pull it back down, “Yeah?”

Jinyoung is pink and his arms keep unconsciously pushing against Jackson’s grip, the sight he makes is delicious, “Yeah, I always like the stuff we do,” he breathes. Jackson wonders if Jinyoung knows he’s grinding against Jackson’s stomach or not. Judging from the look on his face, it’s a no.

“Do you?” Jackson asks with a sly smile, but he’s curious too. Wants to hear Jinyoung tell him he’s into it, that he wants it, needs it, as much as Jackson does. Jinyoung’s eyes are open and he pushes up on his forearms, Jackson always thinks this, but the light hits him just right. He is a glorious, sweaty, vision.

Jinyoung nods and spreads his legs so Jackson can lie a little more comfortably.

Jackson presses close, “What’d you like best?”

Jinyoung groans and collapses back, “Seun-ah!” He yells, tossing Jackson around a little between his legs.

“How am I gonna keep knowing what to do if I don’t know what makes you wet?” Jackson watches Jinyoung sigh and lick his lips at that.

“It all does,” Jinyoung squirms away as Jackson props up to hover over him, “It all makes me wet.”

“But what had you  _ dripping,  _ Nyeongie?” 

Jinyoung moans, hips grinding circles in between the bed and Jackson’s dick, “In the car,” he gasps.

“Yeah? What about it?” Usually it’s Jinyoung who’s teasing Jackson in bed, Jackson doesn’t really do this, tease. In bed, that is. He’s pretty sure they’re together  _ because  _ of the teasing everywhere else.

Jinyoung’s right thigh jerks so Jackson checks and his eyes are still closed too, “Liked it when you stuck your hand down the back of my pants when we were driving.”

Jackson feels his eyebrows tick up; he didn’t expect to hear that. 

Jackson had looked over at Jinyoung, sun flushed and beaming from a day out and became overwhelmed with the urge to slam his face into the seat of Jinyoung’s pants. But he was driving and he’s a responsible driver, so he settled for slipping his fingers up Jinyoung’s pussy. Jackson had never thought there would be a positive to not knowing how to drive stick.

Jinyoung had half-heartedly berated him but still. Still popped his top button when Jackson’s hand snuck around to rest on the swell of his ass. Still sat up so Jackson could get his fingers in.

“Fuck,” Jackson manages, nodding a little breathlessly, “You liked riding my hand while I drove you home?”

Jinyoung pants shallowly and nods again, pupils blown, lips damp from where he keeps sucking on them, “Yeah, liked it.”

“I’m glad,” Jackson whispers, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand and kissing his palm, “What’d you like most, baby?”

Jinyoung’s hips keep rocking under Jackson so he takes the opportunity to slide down Jinyoung’s body and press his nose to the crotch of his skinny jeans. They’re stupidly tight, they’re the jeans Jinyoung wears when he’s having a shitty day and needs people to slap his ass and tell him he’s in great shape. It’s why they ended up heading out exploring instead of working from home like they’d planned, and why they’re here instead of out having dinner.

“I liked the way people looked at me while I rode your fingers, daddy,” Jinyoung moans, hands jerking to his fire-engine red cheeks.

It yanks a surprised, “F _ uuu _ ck,” out of Jackson and his hips circle on the mattress, he can feel how warm Jinyoung’s cunt is through his jeans, wants to touch, wants to smell. So when he finally gets back between Jinyoung’s thighs and presses his nose to his pussy and breathes in.

“Stop being gross, we’ve been out all day,” Jinyoung is wrestling with Jackson’s head but Jackson’s  _ wrestled _ with Jinyoung before so he knows how hard he can hit and, in turn, how much he’s holding back right now, “I’m sweaty!”

Jackson rolls his eyes and takes another breath, “I know you’re sweaty! I’m sweaty! I like the way you smell, okay? Let me live, Jinyoung-ah! Let! Me!  _ Live! _ ”

The effect is maybe dampened by Jackson’s voice muffling into Jinyoung’s crotch but it startles a snort out of Jinyoung, enough that Jackson can get back to work and keep making Jinyoung’s pants wet with his spit. Except he notices how unusually damp Jinyoung’s jeans are, Jackson’s never tasted any spit like that.

He glances up at Jinyoung, “Baby?”

Jinyoung’s eyes blearily drift down to Jackson, “Mmm?”

“Jesus, you’re fucking dripping,” Jackson groans, sucking at the fabric and feeling his cock twitch at the burst of moisture and the taste in his mouth, “I can taste you through your jeans.”

Jinyoung’s breathing gets more shallow. 

“Haven’t even gotten into your pants yet and you’re this worked up,” Jackson outright moans, pressing his cheek against the damp patch, “We’ve just been talking and you’ve wet your pants, baby.”

“I don’t— I don’t really know what to say about that,” Jinyoung’s so red now, staring straight up at the ceiling.

“You can say,” Jackson tries to say, breaking off into a little bit of a moan, forges on anyway, “Please eat my cunny, daddy.” Jinyoung always teases Jackson about how he turns himself on, it’s not  _ wrong _ , it’s just the way Jinyoung  _ phrases it _ .

“Yeah, yeah,” Jinyoung moans, face red but still nodding anyway, “Please,  _ please _ eat my cunny, daddy. Pussy hurts.”

Jackson grazes his teeth down hard where he suspects Jinyoung’s clit is and is rewarded with a startled moan and Jinyoung’s smashing his head to the side with a stray knee. But Jackson recovers whip quick and repeats the action.

Jackson yanks Jinyoung’s pants off while Jinyoung frantically wrests his own shirt over his head. He can feel his heart racing, it’s so strange how sometimes it’ll feel like it’s his first time with Jinyoung all over again. He’s breathtaking.

Jinyoung’s naked under Jackson who’s still dressed, they’re both panting, Jackson’s eyes dart down to the neat, wiry, hair of Jinyoung’s bush and can’t but to lick his lips at how wet it is with Jinyoung’s slick. He moves without a mind and presses his palm against the lips of Jinyoung’s pussy, relishing in how his hand basically slips away any time he puts any pressure against it.

Jinyoung’s legs fall apart and Jackson groans at the sight of his gorgeous cunt, swollen and pink and dripping from arousal. He watches in mute amazement as Jinyoung reaches down with a hand and parts his pretty pussy lips with two fingers, rubbing them against his hole, there are strings of wetness that cling to them when Jinyoung’s finger taps against his clit. Jackson’s mouth is watering.

“Eat me, daddy,” Jinyoung simpers. It’s a little over the top but Jackson’s gonna give him 10/10 for execution because he didn’t know how his dick could get harder but it definitely did.

Jinyoung chokes as Jackson basically unhinges his jaw in his rush to get his mouth on it, he presses his tongue flat and licks a long, wide stripe up to Jinyoung’s clit. Jinyoung lets out a sound somewhere in between laughter and a moan at the slurping sound it makes but it fizzles away into little grunts in the back of his throat when Jackson shuts his own eyes and mindlessly laps away like a thirsty puppy. All Jackson can smell is sweat and pussy, the musk of Jinyoung’s arousal is fucking exquisite and makes Jackson clench his thighs, forces him to press a hand to his dick to try not to cream his pants.

Jackson licks deep into Jinyoung, enough so his nose slides against the scratch of wiry hair, and Jinyoung grunts, hips kicking up and further forward onto Jackson’s tongue. They both let out matching little moans and it makes Jackson giggle and fuck his tongue harder into Jinyoung’s cunt. He loves this, the tight clench of Jinyoung’s pussy on his tongue, the way his thighs keep untensing and then wrapping tighter around his head. Jackson can’t help but take a deep breath through his nose, even though Jinyoung always slaps at him for it.

He always smells so fucking good, Jackson could honestly live between his thighs for the rest of his life and die a happy man. But it’s extra nice tonight. 

Jinyoung’s been sweating all day, Jackson can speak to that, having chased him across the park and threatened to wrestle him into a fountain at least three separate times. Three separate fountains.

Jackson can’t stop looking up at Jinyoung, who’d usually meet him with piercing eyes and a sharp tongue, whose eyes are shut now, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, sweat dripping down the dip in his chest. Every time Jackson pushes his tongue flat against Jinyoung’s clit, he gets to watch as Jinyoung’s stomach tightens and he curls up on himself. Every time Jackson catches another glimpse of Jinyoung, head thrown back, making sounds that  _ Jackson  _ gets to pull out of him, he feels exceedingly weak in the knees, and very lucky.

Very hard too, very fucking hard. He’d forgotten how uncomfortable these jeans got when he was sweaty, Jackson knows he needs to take them off but that would mean tapping out of the headlock Jinyoung’s currently gotten him in. And it’s a pretty enjoyable headlock.

Eventually Jinyoung’s thighs let up, trembling apart at the slightest pressure from Jackson’s hands. They’re shaking so hard that it’s moving the bed. Jackson leans back and takes a long breath, eyes drifting from Jinyoung’s glassy eyes.

“Good, baby?”

Jinyoung lets out a hurt moan, “Yeah, s’good. Why’d you fucking stop?” Jinyoung kicks out at Jackson with a little whine but he smirks when Jackson catches his foot. It makes Jackson roll his eyes.

“Don’t be rude,” he sighs, tutting when Jinyoung tries to kick him again.

“Jackson!” Jinyoung yells, leaning up with a threatening hand. Jackson frowns.

“Don’t be rude, Nyeongie,” he snaps, slapping his hand down just shy of Jinyoung’s clit and shocking a moan out of him. Jackson exhales out his nose, satisfied at the thunderstruck expression on Jinyoung’s face and the rosy blush that’s brushing his cheeks, “Ask nice.”

Jinyoung nods, dazed. “Sorry daddy, will you keep eating me? I need to come, please.”

Jackson makes an exaggerated considering expression and giggles internally at how it never fails to drag a pout onto Jinyoung’s face. He hears a small _ tsk _ from Jinyoung and it makes up his mind.

“I would, but you haven’t been very nice to me at all, have you baby?” Jackson asks, rubbing his hands soothingly down the inside of Jinyoung’s thighs as they start to shake again. Jinyoung’s eyes widen and he starts shaking his head.

Jackson smirks at how theatrical he becomes, lip wobbling dramatically, “Nonono, I’m sorry, daddy—”

Jackson brings his hand down hard, slapping Jinyoung’s pussy and clipping his clit, his eyes squeeze shut and his head drops back on the bed. “Why would you get to come when you’ve been so naughty while I was trying to give you a gift?”

Jinyoung’s shaking his head back and forth, “I’m sorry!” He wails.

Jackson just hums and lands another slap on Jinyoung’s pussy, reveling in how sloppy it sounds, how swollen his lips are. “No manners either, remember who you’re talking to Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung lets out a disgruntled whine when Jackson’s fingers fuck roughly back into him but manages to groan a strangled, “Sorry daddy.”

Jackson can’t help but slap at Jinyoung’s cute little clit again, shifting uncomfortably in his jeans at the stuttered, sobbing, gasp it pulls out of him. He leans forward and kisses Jinyoung clit, grinning at the breathy thanks and startled yelp when he sucks on it. 

Jinyoung’s squirming and keeps angling his cunt up to give Jackson better leverage, not letting up on his head, thighs still clamped tight. He’s about to come, Jackson can already tell, with how much wetness keeps gushing onto his fingers and making the sheets under them damp. And how loudly Jinyoung is moaning. Insistent hands suddenly pull tight at Jackson’s hair and he can feel himself being drawn even closer to Jinyoung, so he doubles down and breathes through his nose. 

Jinyoung sobs when Jackson sucks hard on his clit, and Jackson drags a small keening noise from him when he starts circling the fingers he has in Jinyoung’s cunt. Jackson grinds his hips into the bed, helplessly turned on at the high pitched vocalisations Jinyoung keeps making in the back of his throat.

“Gonna come, please let me come, daddy, please,” Jinyoung begs, voice thick with tears.

Jackson laughs but it’s not like he isn’t too far behind, blushing a bit about how hard he’s rutting into the bed but presented with suffocating in Jinyoung’s gorgeous cunt, he’ll gladly embarrass himself.

He lets out a muffled moan when Jinyoung’s leg comes around and traps Jackson’s head in the back of his knee, hands still tight in his hair. Jinyoung is using Jackson’s mouth like a pillow to grind onto, hands gripped tight in his hair. Jackson isn’t complaining, he honestly finds this situation pretty agreeable, with the way his hips keep thrusting into the mattress, his dick agrees.

The little noises coming from the back of Jinyoung’s throats turn into guttural moans and his thighs only tighten around Jackson’s head. He honestly feels like he’s in fucking heaven and slurps Jinyoung down, rubbing his fingers roughly into the walls of Jinyoung’s cunt like he know he likes when he’s about to topple over the edge.

Jinyoung goes shock silent when he comes, the only warning Jackson gets is a choked gasp and a painful tug on his hair and then Jinyoung’s shaking apart under the ministrations of Jackson’s hands and mouth. He writhes like he’s trying to get out from under Jackson but one of his feet comes down on Jackson’s back.

Jackson’s eyes squeeze shut and he keeps to his task, sighing in satisfaction when Jinyoung starts his whining back up again.

Jinyoung’s hips start humping more than grinding and he’s letting out helpless mewls and sniffles as Jackson keeps sucking on his clit and fingering his cunt into overstimulation. Jackson hiccups and groans loudly, can’t help but turn his head and bite into Jinyoung’s plush thigh as his hips kick and he makes a mess in his underwear. 

Jackson leans back and slaps his hand down on Jinyoung’s cunt again, stomach full with butterflies at the way it makes him cry out and moan pitifully, before huffing and laying his head back down.

Jackson doesn’t know how long they both lie there panting, he doesn’t move from between Jinyoung’s legs. Chooses instead to close his eyes and lap at Jinyoung’s swollen pussy, suck a hickey where he bit his thighs and soothe it with his tongue. Catches his breath there instead, wonders what strings he would have to pull in order to lie here forever, licking Jinyoung’s slick off his thighs. Jinyoung’s hands are soothing now, fingers tracing over the places where he pulled and scratched too harshly. Jackson smiles wide even though he knows Jinyoung can’t see.

An overwhelming impulse to lean up and blow a raspberry in Jinyoung’s pussy forms in Jackson's chest so he indulges himself after a job well done and does just that. 

“Don’t!” Jinyoung whines and tuts in disapproval before flapping his hands listlessly in Jackson’s direction, “Come ‘ere, I’ll jerk you off.”

Jackson can feel himself going red again, he shakes head and climbs up to lay his head on Jinyoung’s chest, looking up at him, “Nah, don’t worry.”

Jinyoung’s pout goes confused and sad, “I want to.”

Jackson smiles and thumbs at the corner of his mouth, “Already came.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung’s eyes flutter shut, he has a pleased little quirk pulling at his cheeks. Jackson just looks and looks and looks.

The soft tip of Jinyoung’s index finger nudges Jackson’s face up so he can hold his gaze, and his eyes are a little glassy from his orgasm but sweet and praising and warm anyway, it makes Jackson want to cry, he doesn’t know why, 

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Jinyoung says, scratching his fingers against the hair on the nape of Jackson’s neck.

Jackson shuts his eyes and tucks his face into Jinyoung’s neck, “Yeah, m’good for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to mel @serendipitee, my radiant beta
> 
> and phee @rabbles, jangs @icecreamhour, saira and evie for commenting horny nonsense in the googledoc
> 
> follow me on twt @ suninsunmi


End file.
